San Fran Vice
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Nash Bridges/ Miami Vice Crossover -- AWESOME!


Chapter 1   
  
The song "In the Air Tonight" by Phil Collins was playing in the background.   
  
Crockett and Tubbs walked down a dark alley carrying a briefcase. They started to walk into the deserted building and Crockett said, "Man, I've gotta bad feeling about this, Rico."  
  
"Sonny, It's OK, Man. I gotcha covered!"   
  
They walked through the door and saw three guys waiting for them.   
  
"About time!" one of them said.   
  
"Oh, I'm sure it was worth waiting for, boys," Crockett said.   
  
The same guy turned around and got a suitcase out and opened it.   
  
Tubbs picked up a bag of heroin and proceeded to test it.   
  
"Looks good to me," Tubbs said.   
  
Crockett made the exchange.   
  
Just then one of the gang pulled a pistol and a gunfight ensued. Crockett shot back and killed 2. The third guy aimed to shoot at Crockett.   
  
"Sonny, get down!" Tubbs yelled as he shot the third guy.   
  
Tubbs looked over at Crockett. "You all right, man?"   
  
"Man, Rico! That was too close!" Crockett exclaimed.   
  
"Hey, man! I told ya I had ya covered!" Tubbs said.   
  
"This one's for you, Crockett!" a voice yelled.   
  
Crockett looked up and saw worst nemesis, Sammy Woo, who was the #1 drug dealer in Florida. Woo was aiming a rifle at Tubbs   
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! RICO!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Crockett as he lunged for Tubbs. The shot rang out and Tubbs went down.   
  
"RICO, NO, MAN , NO, RICO" Crockett yelled as he grabbed Tubbs' body.   
  
"Don't you die on me, man! Rico, don't you…" He hugged Tubbs' body as he rocked back and forth.   
  
"You can't do this to me, man. You can't do this. Come on, Rico. Hold on, man," Crockett said as he clung to the body.   
  
Chapter 2   
  
Sonny just stared at the casket. He couldn't hear the words that the Minister was saying. He couldn't hear, feel or see anything that was going on around him. He was numb. And the bottle of Jack Daniels he put away last night as he sat in Tubbs' car on the beach and reminisced had nothing to do with it. He couldn't believe his best friend and partner was dead. Trudy and Gina wept as they stood by Sonny. Switek, Zito and Castillo stood behind them. They were really concerned about Sonny and his emotional state.   
  
Julie stood close to Sonny, tears pouring down her face as she remembered the last time she had seen Rico. The three of them had spent the evening together. After they grilled out dinner, Julie, Sonny, and Rico had ventured down the beach talking and laughing as they usually did when they were together. They were best of friends, but lately they hadn't been able to get together as much as they used to because of all the undercover work Crockett and Tubbs were involved in. Julie and Sonny were like brother and sister and he was always very protective of her. Rico could always make her laugh.   
  
Switeck walked up behind Crockett and put his hand on his shoulder. Sonny looked over at him and then looked back at the casket. His mind started to wander as he thought of the last funeral he had attended and the last casket he stared at. He still grieved over the death of his pregnant wife, Catlin, who had been killed 2 years ago. Julie looked up at him. She knew what he was thinking about and she squeezed his hand. He turned around and hugged her tightly with tears in his eye--he couldn't let go.   
  
Chapter 3   
  
Julie tossed and turned, trying to go to sleep. Just as she got up to turn on some music, she heard a light tapping at the door. As she opened the door, Sonny walked in and hugged her.   
  
"How are you doing, Sweethart? Did I wake you?"   
  
"No. I'm OK."   
  
"I just came over to tell you I'm on my way to San Francisco. I just got a lead on Woo. He's trying to hideout in Chinatown," Sonny told her.   
  
"You're not going without me!"   
  
"No way, Julie. It's way too dangerous."   
  
"I'll stay out of your way. You need me."   
  
"I need you alive. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you…"   
  
"Sonny. I'm going. Case closed. End of subject." Julie charged into her room and started packing. Sonny sighed and shook his head. She rarely got like this, but when she did, he knew to back off.   
  
Chapter 4   
  
Nash and Joe are riding in the cuda.   
  
"Nashman, I'm tellin you. This girl is beautiful! You'll love her! I promise. She's just your type."   
  
"Forget it, Joe. I'm not interested. And just what do you think my type is, anyway?"   
  
"Tall, blonde, built, gorgeous, intelligent,…should I go on?"   
  
"You're wasting your time, Bubba. I said I'm not interested!"   
  
"Come on, Nashman. Just meet her. You won't be sorry"   
  
"Oh, no! Whenever you say that, I'm always sorry! And just what's in it for you?"   
  
"Well, hopefully it will make you lighten up. You're no fun anymore, man. You never laugh--you're too serious all the time. Ever since…"   
  
"Hey, don't go there, man."   
  
"Admit it, man. You're still in love with Lisa. You can't except the fact that you're divorced."   
  
"Look, Joe. Lisa was my first love. I will always love her, but I have accepted the fact that it was never meant to be."   
  
"Yeah, right!"   
  
"Seriously, man. And besides, in case you haven't noticed, my record with women hasn't exactly been too great. And I've decided it's not worth it. Besides, I'm just too busy."   
  
"You just haven't met the right one, man."   
  
"You can say that again, Bubba!" Nash's phone rings.   
  
"Nash"   
  
"Boss. It's Harv. We just spotted Woo going into Chang's restaurant. He went in the back door and he had company."  
  
"How many?"   
  
"Three besides him, and they're all packin'."   
  
"I'm 2 minutes away. Wait for backup."   
  
"Oh, don't worry. I don't feel like being a hero today."   
  
Nash and Joe pull up in the alley behind the rest.   
  
"Harvey, you and Evan take Heather and go around front. Joe and I will take the back"   
  
Nash and Joe sneak in the back door and into the kitchen with their guns drawn. The cooks all look up and Nash motions for them to get down. He pulls out his badge and quickly flashes it. One of the cooks points upstairs.   
  
"S.F.P.D. Stay down." Nash screams.   
  
Nash starts up the stairs and quickly jumps back.   
  
Nash whispers "We got company, Joe! There's someone else on the stairs, ready to fire. Cover me."   
  
Nash sneaks up the stairs and puts his gun behind the guy's head.   
  
"Don't even breathe."   
  
SONNY: "Hey, you are making a mistake. I'm a cop."   
  
"And I'm Little Red Riding Hood. Drop the gun now!"   
  
Sonny dropped the gun and put his hands up.   
  
SONNY: "You're letting that SOB get away!"   
  
"Don't you worry about it, Bubba. Harv, Heather! Keep an eye on this guy. Come on, Joe." Nash and Joe continued up the stairs. They got up on the roof just in time to see the helicopter fly away. Nash is disgusted.   
  
"I can't believe this! We had him! And I'll bet that Chang's on that copter with him! Son of a… well, I'll tell you one thing. This chump's got a lot of explaining to do! And it better be good! I am not a happy camper! Harvey, escort our friend back to the SIU. Come on, Joe."   
  
Chapter 5   
  
Back at the S.I.U.   
  
Nash hung up his phone and started entering something into the computer.   
  
"Who was that?" Joe asked as he walked over to Nash's desk.   
  
"That was Lieutenant Martin Castillo in Miami. He runs the Vice unit there. Apparently this Crockett guy is a vice cop that works under his command. Says he's a great cop; his best guy. Unfortunately tends to bend the rules once in awhile, doesn't always want to listen to his superiors, and seems to always do things his own way. Can be a little cocky and can totally loose it when it involves his loved ones getting hurt."   
  
"Hmmmmmmmmm…. Sounds a little like you, Nashman."   
  
"I didn't even hear that, Bubba. Castillo says he's very concerned. Crockett's partner got blown away by none other than our own Sammy Woo. And something tells me that Crockett didn't come this far to take him back to jail, if ya get my drift. They were really tight. I would say that Mr. Crockett has a little revenge in mind, wouldn't you?"   
  
"Well, I don't blame him man. So, Nashman, what would you do if some low life like Frankie Dwyer blew me away--right in front of you?"   
  
Nash looks over at Joe, started to say something and then looked back down at the computer. NASH: "We need to have a little chat with Mr. Crockett."   
  
Julie walks into the SIU and up to Nash's desk.   
  
"I'm looking for a Captain Bridges"   
  
"I'm Captain Bridges," he said as he looked up from the computer into the bluest, most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He broke into a huge grin. She extended her arm to shake his hand.   
  
"I'm Julie Gibson. It's very nice to meet you, Captain."   
  
As he shook her hand he said "Oh, the pleasure is all mine," he grinned, "and please, call me Nash." "Ok, then, Nash. I'm here to pick someone up. I was told to ask for you."   
  
Nash couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the most awesome looking woman he had ever met. But not only that, but she just exuded radiance--the natural kind. And the most sincere smile he had ever seen.   
  
"And just what can I do for you, Julie?" he beamed.   
  
"I'm here to pick up Sonny Crockett."   
  
"Are you with Miami Vice?"   
  
"No, I'm just a friend"   
  
Nash quit smiling. "OK, just have a seat over there, Julie. I was on my way down there. It will be a few minutes. Heather, go keep Julie company while I take care of this. Nash started down the stairs. "Hey, man! Slow down! What's your deal?" Joe said as he ran down the stairs behind Nash.   
  
"I don't have a deal, Joe! What's your problem!"   
  
"Man, you don't have to jump down my throat. Ease up, Bubba! You'd better let me do the talking." "Not on your life, Bubba. He's all mine." Nash walked over to the cell.   
  
"Ronnie, open the door. Well, cowboy, it looks like you're just a little bit out of your jurisdiction. What ya say we have a little chat. Follow me."   
  
Nash walked out on the deck of the SIU.   
  
"So, Mr. Crockett. Why don't you tell me what the hell you are doing disrupting my stakeout."   
  
"I was trying to capture a fugitive and would have if you hadn't shown up."   
  
"I don't think we are getting off to a very good start here. You're forgetting that you are in my city now, Bubba. And trust me, we would have had him if you hadn't interfered. Now let me make something perfectly clear. I am in charge here and we do things my way. Ya got that?"   
  
"Look, he killed my partner in cold blood, and he did it to get to me. Rico's dead and it's my fault! I had the chance to blow Woo away once, but I arrested him instead. He escaped from jail and is on a mission--I'm gonna get him before somebody else gets blown away!"   
  
"But we're going to do it my way. And you better get a grip, Bubba."   
  
"Do you know what it's like?! Have you ever even lost a partner?!" Nash recognized himself as he watched Sonny lose it. He knew exactly how he felt. He still experienced that pain every time he thought about A.J.--A.J. was his partner before Joe and he was killed in a raid that Nash had gotten a tip on, and that Nash had asked him to cover him on. He had finally learned to get rid of his guilt after carrying it around with him for several years, and he could tell that's where Sonny was now--way into a guilt trip. He studied Sonny--was that a tear in his eye? Nash started to soften a little as he realized what Sonny was going through.   
  
NASH: "Yeah. I have. So I know your not thinking very clearly right now. I know you didn't bother waiting to get the official permission to be on this case and you damn sure didn't have mine. Your lieutenant is concerned. You need to sit tight, Bubba, and let me do my job. I will be in touch. Just remember, I call the shots."   
  
Sonny walked over to Nash. They stared at each other with that "don't mess with me" attitude, but there was also a mutual respect.   
  
"I'll be at my hotel." He turned to walk away.   
  
NASH: "There is someone waiting for you in my office."   
  
As they walked into Nash's office, Julie walked quickly over.   
  
"Sonny! Are you all right?" She hugged him.   
  
"Yes, Sweetheart, I'm Ok".   
  
Julie immediately walked over to Nash and held her hand out. She flashed him that awesome smile. "Thank you again, Nash. I really enjoyed meeting you. Maybe we'll run into each other sometime." Nash stared into those blue eyes and he couldn't help breaking into a huge smile. He wanted to say "you can bank on it, sister," but he just grinned.   
  
"Goodbye, Joe. Bye, Evan. Thanks, Heather." She looked up at Nash again.   
  
"Bye, Nash"   
  
"Bye, Julie." He couldn't quit grinning. Nash turned and went back to his desk. He watched her as she walked out and got into the car.   
  
"I think she likes you, Boss." Heather commented.   
  
"Who?" He looked down at his computer again. Heather rolled her eyes at him.   
  
HEATHER: "They sure act awfully chummy for just being friends. Don't you think?"   
  
"I didn't notice." He kept typing. "Why do you think they're just friends?   
  
HEATHER: "She told me. And don't tell me you didn't notice!" She walked out of his office. Nash looked up and grinned. Just friends. Cool!   
  
Chapter 6   
  
Nash and Joe driving in the 'Cuda   
  
"What is wrong with you, Nashman? You're a million miles away!"   
  
"What? No I'm not!"   
  
"I think you're in luv, Bubba!"   
  
"What are you talking about, Joe. I just met her!"   
  
"You'd never know it to look at you!" Nash smiled.   
  
"Yeah, she is something else, isn't she?"   
  
"See! I knew it!" Nash just laughed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.   
  
"Harve, I want you and Heather to meet Joe and me over at The Bayview Towers, suite 2007. I might need you to do some baby-sitting for me."   
  
"Right, Boss. We'll be there in 10"   
  
Nash and Joe walk up to the hotel suite and knocked on the door. Sonny opened it.   
  
"We need to have a little chat." Nash greeted. They walk into the suite.   
  
"I need to know everything you know about Charlie Cho. As a matter of fact, I need to know everything you know about this whole case!"   
  
SONNY: "All I know is that Cho and Wong have done business together and that Wong is looking to unload some Smack to get the money to leave the country. In the meantime, he's trying to hide in Chinatown. He knows I'm gonna hunt him down and that I won't stop until he's dead!"   
  
"I'm thinkin' the sooner you chill, the sooner that you and I can become friends, Bubba"   
  
Just then Julie came into the room wearing her bikini with a blouse over it.   
  
"Am I interrupting?"   
  
Nash smiling: "No, not at all."   
  
SONNY: "I think I can find out when and where the buy is going down. But I need to go to back to Miami" Nash looking back at Sonny.   
  
"OK--Harve, you and Heather go with Sonny."   
  
"I don't need help and I damn sure don't need a baby-sitter!"   
  
"Sorry, Bubba. This isn't open for discussion. I still call the shots and this is the way I'm callin' this one. Harvey, keep me informed."   
  
"I'm on it, boss."   
  
SONNY: "Julie, I want you to stay here. This is too dangerous." He walked over to her and hugged her.   
  
"You be OK?"   
  
"Yes. Be careful, Sonny. Please."   
  
"Don't worry, Darlin'. I'll be fine."   
  
NASH: "I'll keep an eye on her." Sonny walked over and looked Nash right in the eye.   
  
"I don't want her hurt." He said under his breath.   
  
"Well, you don't have anything to worry about, Bubba. Have a nice trip and give me an update as soon as you know anything."   
  
The 3 of them walked out and Nash looked over at Julie with a big grin.   
  
NASH: "Wow! You've got a great tan! Where did you come from?"   
  
"I've been on the beach since sunrise. It is so beautiful out here! I could live on the beach!"   
  
"Better than Miami?"  
  
 JULIE: "Miami is Miami. What can I say? But I do love it here. It's different, I don't know. I'm addicted to the sun…I'm sorry! I'm rambling…"   
  
Man, he was gorgeous!   
  
NASH: "Would you like to go have some dinner?"   
  
"Oh, I can't go anyplace looking like this!"   
  
NASH grinning even bigger: "Oh, I wouldn't say that! I'll pick you up in an hour."   
  
Chapter 7   
  
Ana Mandara Restaurant   
  
Nash and Julie sat at the cozy table in the corner.   
  
"This place is beautiful! I have had such a good time tonight, Nash. You are so easy to talk to, I feel like I've known you forever."   
  
"You're easy to listen to."   
  
"Well, tell me more about Nash Bridges."   
  
"There's not much to tell. I work all the time and sleep sometimes. And every once in a while, I get to spend some time with my dad. He's great."   
  
JULIE: "What about Nash? When do you do something for him?"   
  
"It's not about that. Anyway, we were talking about you."   
  
JULIE: "I need to talk to you about something, Nash. It's Sonny. He's not usually like this. He's had it really rough. Please try to understand. He is really a great guy. He's been there for me so many times--I don't know what I would do without him."   
  
"I know what it is like to lose a partner. I know he's really hurting."   
  
JULIE: "But what you don't know is that 2 years ago his wife was shot to death right in front of him. She was 7 weeks pregnant and he didn't even know it until the autopsy. He really lost it."   
  
NASH: "Man, he's gotta be on the edge…who did it?"   
  
"Sammy Woo. This is the first time Woo has been back in the country since Caitlin was shot. He is out to destroy Sonny and wants to make him suffer as he goes."   
  
NASH: "So why the vengeance against Sonny?"   
  
"Woo blames Sonny for his son getting killed. His son was in a gang and they had just ripped off a drug dealer and killed him. Sonny was chasing Woo's son and 2 other gang members when the kid lost control of his car and went over the bridge. Woo swore to ruin his life. First Caitlin, now Rico. Won't it ever end?" Tears started welling up in her eyes. "I miss Rico so much."   
  
Nash reached over and wiped her tears with his handkerchief. He took her hand and squeezed it. JULIE: "And it kills me to see Sonny hurting like this. He's so paranoid about something happening to me…"   
  
NASH: "Nothing is going to happen to you, I can promise you that. Not with me around. Trust me."   
  
He looked at her face in the candlelight. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen--so much emotion, but soft and tender.   
  
"So now you can understand the attitude. He really is a sweetheart, Nash. And one of the greatest guys you'll ever meet." NASH: "Well, he's got excellent taste in friends."   
  
"Flattery will get you no where."   
  
NASH: "I'm right where I want to be." The waiter walks up.   
  
"Could I get anything else for you, Sir"   
  
"You've got lousy timing, Bubba. We're fine."   
  
Waiter walks away.   
  
JULIE: "I can't believe we've been here for 4 hours!"   
  
"I've enjoyed every minute of it. Way too much, actually."   
  
"I'm immune to your charm, Captain Bridges. I think we'd better go."   
  
NASH: " Can I try to change your mind?"   
  
" Maybe another time."   
  
The 'cuda pulls up to the hotel and Nash walks her to her room.   
  
NASH: "Can I call you tomorrow?"   
  
JULIE: "I'd be disappointed if you didn't"   
  
He lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly.   
  
NASH: "I'll try not to disappoint you." He kissed her again.   
  
"Goodnight, Nash."   
  
"Goodnight, Julie."   
  
Julie closed the door and smiled. WOW. Nash walked back to his car. He wasn't used to being turned away at the door! He thought it was pleasantly refreshing. He drove away smiling as he thought about her.   
  
Chapter 8   
  
Crockett's boat in Miami   
  
"Home sweet home!" Sonny smirked.   
  
Heather and Harvey followed Sonny as he walked onto his boat.   
  
"Nice place ya got here, Crockett" Heather said as she looked around.   
  
"You got a problem with my boat?"   
  
"No, actually I kinda like it." She smiled.   
  
"I need to go look up Izzy, an informant of mine. You guys sit tight. I will be back in a few."   
  
"I don't think so, Man. we're goin with you." Harvey said motioning to Heather.   
  
"Says who?"   
  
"Says Nash." Harvey shot back.   
  
"Nash ain't here, Pal. And this is my City.   
  
" HARVE: "Don't push it, Man. Nash didn't have to let you work on this case. But he knows what your going through--he is the fairest person you are ever gonna meet. So let's just play this one by the rules, shall we?" Harvey's phone rings.   
  
"Yeah. Talk to me."   
  
"Hey, Harvey, its Nash. I got a tip that the Triad's new hang out is at a place called Loco Joe's close to the marina. Find out from Crockett where it is--I want you to check it out--look for familiar faces and get back with me. Tell Heather to stick to Crockett like glue and not to let him out of her sight. You got it?"   
  
"You sure about that, boss?"   
  
NASH: "Don't worry about Heather. She can take care of herself."   
  
Harvey puts the phone back in his pocket.   
  
"Nash wants me to check out Loco Joes while you follow up on your leads."   
  
SONNY: "It's on our way. Follow me."   
  
Heather got into the Testerosa with Sonny and Harv followed them in the rental. Sonny waved him on as they passed Loco Joe's and then sped down the highway.   
  
HEATHER: "Do you think you could slow it down a tad bit?!?"   
  
"What's the matter, Honey. Miami too fast for you? Or is your hair getting mussed?"   
  
"Kiss my ass, Crockett! You are way out of line! And I ain't your honey!"   
  
Sonny just laughed and sped up even faster. By the time they got to the club, Heather was fuming. She got out of the car and slammed the door hard.   
  
SONNY: "Hey! Easy on the car, Hon!"   
  
She shot him an evil glare as they walked in the club. They spent the next few hours going from club to club until they finally found Izzy.   
  
SONNY: "Damn, Izzy! Who you hiding from? I didn't think I was ever going to track you down!  
  
" IZZY: "Who's the babe?"   
  
HEATHER: "I'm gonna be your worst nightmare if you keep talking like that, bucko!"   
  
SONNY: "She's from the Special Investigations Unit in San Francisco and she could probably kick your butt, Izzy. Now what's going on?"   
  
IZZY: "Man, things are getting really tight! The Triads are waging a war and people are dropping like flies! They are pissed off and they want to show everybody who's boss! I'm staying clear of all of them, Man! Word has it that Woo is biding his time in Chinatown, but he still hasn't settled his score with you."   
  
SONNY: "He's not settling anything. And I need to know where and when he's going to unload his smack--and who is the new player in town? Who's the buyer?"   
  
IZZY: "I don't know, Man. I'm just trying to stay alive."   
  
Sonny grabs Izzy's shirt and pulls him up to his face.   
  
" You're not gonna have to worry about it if you don't start talking, Pal! You better be worrying about what I'm gonna do to you!"   
  
"Sonny, man, get a grip! Let me loose! I'll find out for you, just let go!"   
  
"Just make sure you do! Here's my number. Call me as soon as you hear anything! You got it, man?"  
  
 IZZY: "Chill out, Crockett! Hey, I want Woo to go down too, Man! Tubbs was a good guy."   
  
Heather studied Sonny. She could tell he was really hurting. That's probably why he was being such a jerk.   
  
HEATHER: "Come on, Crockett. Make sure you call us soon, Marino!"   
  
They got into the car and Crockett sped off. Neither one spoke. Sonny turned onto the causeway and drove aimlessly into the night. The full moon seemed to light up the whole sky. Heather looked out over the water…it looked like it went on forever. She looked over at Sonny. He looked so hard on the outside, so angry. She knew it was just a cover for what he was really feeling. After driving for over an hour, Sonny pulled the car over and parked it on the beach. He got out of the car and walked down closer to the water. He sat down and just starred out over the waves. Heather waited in the car for a few minutes, and then walked down and sat next to him. They sat silently for awhile. Sonny still staring at the water started to speak.   
  
"Rico was closer than a brother to me. We've been through everything together…we made it through some really tough situations…impossible situations. I guess I thought we were invincible. No matter how the odds were stacked, we always came out on top. And he was there for me when my wife was killed. I can't believe he's gone. I should have seen it coming…I missed it, man. And now he's gone."   
  
"You can't blame yourself, Sonny. There was nothing you could do."   
  
SONNY: "How the hell would you know! You weren't there! I was! You don't know what went down!"   
  
HEATHER: "You're right! I wasn't there! But I know that this self-pity crap isn't going to accomplish anything except screwing up your judgment and possibly getting somebody hurt or killed! And I'm not going to stick around to watch!" Heather jumped up and started to walk. Sonny walked after her and grabbed her arm to stop her. He turned her around to face him.   
  
SONNY: "Hey, I'm sorry, Heather. You don't deserve that. Look, I'm having a real hard time with this. I don't handle guilt and grief too well. I have lost 2 of the 3 most important people in my life, and I don't know how to deal with it."  
  
HEATHER: "You've got people all over that are trying to help you, but you keep alienating them! You've gotta come off with this condescending, macho crap to me…"   
  
Sonny grabbed her and kissed her. She started to fight him off and then started kissing him back. They embraced passionately as he laid her down on the beach. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.   
  
"You are so beautiful…" He started kissing her again.   
  
Chapter 9   
  
Nash's apt.   
  
Joe walks in.   
  
"Hey, Nashman! You're ready awfully early."   
  
"I've been up for awhile. I didn't sleep much." he said, drinking his coffee.   
  
"Yeah, what's up with you, man? You've been acting differently. It's kinda weird."   
  
"I've just got a lot on my mind, Joe. It's nothing."   
  
"You're thinking about Lisa, aren't you. And Julie."   
  
"Joe, I haven't had interest in a woman since Lisa and I divorced. But I have this feeling about Julie. I can't describe it, but I've never felt it before. I don't know what it means."   
  
"It means, Bubba, that you are over Lisa and finally ready to go on with your life. And I think I know what direction you're going in. And…"   
  
NASH: "And?"  
  
"And I think you're going kinda fast."   
  
"I can't ignore the way I feel, Joe."   
  
JOE: "Just be careful, man. I know you're not going to listen to anything I say…"   
  
"You worry too much, Joe. Let's go."   
  
They got into the 'cuda and took off. Nash pulled out his cell and dialed Julie's number.   
  
"Hello."   
  
"Hi, Julie! It's Nash." He started grinning as soon as he heard her voice.   
  
"Hi, Nash."   
  
"You sound sleepy, did I wake you?"   
  
"That's ok. It's nice to hear your voice. What time is it?"   
  
"It's 7:15. I wanted to catch you before you started your day. Do you have any plans tonight?"   
  
"Just to see you"   
  
"You're on, Lady. I'll pick you up at 8:00"   
  
"I'll see you, Nash."   
  
"Oh, I'm looking forward to it." Nash put his phone away, grinning.   
  
"Oh, man. It's all over now, Bubba!" Joe smiled.   
  
Chapter 10   
  
Downtown San Francisco:  
  
Nash and Julie having dinner by candlelight   
  
"So enough about me. Tell me about the Nash Bridges, the super cop. Are all of the stories I've heard about you true?" "Well, it depends on the story and who's telling it."   
  
"Word has it that you're invincible, and that nobody gets over on you. You don't take any crap, you've never had a case you couldn't solve, and I believe your able to "leap tall buildings at a single bound"…should I go on?"   
  
Nash laughing: "I think that may be just a little overstated. I haven't gotten up to the tall buildings yet!"   
  
JULIE: "You have a lot of fans, Captain. I've never seen a person so loved and respected as you are by your staff and piers! That should make you feel pretty good."   
  
"I work with a great bunch of people. They're the ones that make me look good."   
  
JULIE: "I think you're just being modest. I can tell you are the kind of man that strives to be the best at everything he does and doesn't stop till the job is done."   
  
Nash grinning. "Oh, you can bet on that one, Darlin'!" as he winks.   
  
JULIE: "All right, I think it's time to go. It's getting a little warm in here!"   
  
They walk out of the restaurant and down the sidewalk.   
  
"I'm so glad we decided to walk back, Nash. This view is beautiful! The more I see of this city, the more I like it."   
  
NASH: "Does that go just for the city."   
  
"No. I'd say that goes for just about everything I've seen here."   
  
As she looks up at him. Nash reaches over and pulls her to him: "Is that right? So you like what you see?"   
  
JULIE: "Oh, yeah. Definitely." He kisses her, first softly, and then more passionately. Nash pulls back and looks at her: "What are you doing to me, lady," and smiles at her.   
  
Julie smiled back. "We better go before someone calls the cops." They laugh as they continue to walk back to her hotel. He puts his arm around her waist and they talk and laugh as they walk. They get to her door and he takes the key card and unlocks her door for her.   
  
She turns towards him and starts to say, "Thank you"…when he kisses her. As he is kissing her, he backs her into the room. He lifts her face and looks into her eyes. "You're something else, lady."   
  
"I want you, Nash…" He grabs her passionately and as he starts kissing her again, he shuts and locks the door behind behind him. Note from the author: Excuse me, a minute. I need to take a cold shower!   
  
Chapter 11   
  
Sonny and Heather sat in silence as they drove to meet Harvey at Izzy's. Heather couldn't figure out what was wrong with Sonny. He had hardly spoken since they got up. She thought "If this is what the morning after is like, forget it." He had been so sweet and vulnerable last night--so open. They laughed and loved all night…this was like a slap in the face!" She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to say something. She was about to bust!   
  
HEATHER: "What's up with you?"   
  
SONNY: "What do you mean?"   
  
"You haven't said 2 words since we got up."   
  
SONNY: "I've got a lot on my mind."   
  
HEATHER: "Anything you wanna share?"   
  
SONNY: "No."   
  
"Then screw you, Crockett! I guess I was just a conquest for you, right?"   
  
SONNY: "No, you don't understand…"   
  
"Oh, I understand, all right! Just forget it, Sonny. Let's just pretend nothing happened, because as far as I'm concerned, nothing did!"   
  
Sonny floored it and shifted back into 5th gear. He was flying down the highway. He really didn't know what he was thinking. He was so confused. He hadn't felt anything for a woman since Caitlin had been killed. He still missed her, but last night was the first time he had felt something other than pain. He actually relaxed and had a good time. Heather made him feel so good, but he felt so guilty! He almost felt he had cheated on Caitlin, but that was crazy! He had to let go of Caitlin, but he didn't know how. He needed to talk to Julie. She kept him focused when he started to get out of control. They pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car without speaking.   
  
Harvey walked up to them and said, "Hey guys, I hope you got more sleep than I did. I waited in Loco Joe's all night, and there were no Triads to be seen. I hope Izzy has some good news."   
  
They walked quickly past him, as if he weren't even there.   
  
HARVEY: "You who!!! Hey, guys, what's up?"   
  
"Not a thing." Heather said as she continued to walk up to the door.   
  
Harvey didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't about to get into the middle of this. He could lose a body part or something!   
  
Sonny pounded on the door. "Open the door now, Izzy!"   
  
Izzy opened the door.   
  
IZZY: "Have some patience, man! I'm going as fast as I can! Calm down, Crockett, and quit yelling! I have a splitting headache."   
  
"OK, Izzy. Let's hear it. And make it good!"   
  
IZZY: "All right, man! I heard it's going down tonight. Cho and his men are on their way back to San Fran after doing some liquidating here in Miami, if you know what I mean. Cho's bringing extra manpower--he doesn't trust Woo--Shoot, nobody can trust Woo. He's a bad dude, man. I wouldn't want to be in the middle of that mess. That could be dangerous to your health, man!"   
  
"I need an address, not advice."   
  
"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you, man! It's out on pier 27. It's going down after midnight--that's all I know." SONNY: "Call me if you hear anything else" as they walked out the door.   
  
"Your welcome, Crockett! How about some compensation, man? I don't do this for free! You owe me, Crockett!" They all ignored him and got into the car. They picked up their bags from the hotel and headed for the airport.   
  
Chapter 12   
  
Julie opened her eyes to see Nash smiling at her.   
  
NASH: "Good morning, Darlin'."   
  
She smiled as she realized they were still holding each other, bodies entwined. She can't ever remember feeling this good. She was afraid she was going to wake up any minute and realize it was only a dream.   
  
"Morning, Nash," as she looked up at him, smiling. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Watching you sleep." He kissed her forehead. "You looked so peaceful--you were even smiling in your sleep. Do you always do that?"   
  
JULIE: "I don't know. I've never felt this good before."   
  
NASH: "I hope I can get some of the credit for that."   
  
"No, you get all the credit."   
  
They started kissing and his cell phone rang. Julie started to reach for it.   
  
Nash said "Let it go," but she continued to reach backwards to get it. Just as she grabbed the phone, she lost her balance and started to fall out of bed. Nash pulled her back to him. Julie laughing.   
  
"You saved my life. Here's your phone!" Nash opens the phone.   
  
"You can't get away from me that easy!" still laughing "Nash"   
  
HARVEY: "You sound busy, boss. Want me to call back?" Julie snuggled up under his chin.   
  
"No, Harve. Just make it fast."   
  
"We are on our way back. The deal is going down tonight. Cho is on his way with lots of extra muscle from his buddies in Miami. Word has it there is going to be a lot of firepower. I'm not quite sure who is doublecrossing who, but I guess it's going to be a blood bath."   
  
NASH: "Not in my town, Bubba. And it's whom."   
  
"What? Oh, ok, whom."   
  
"Well, I was planning on taking the day off, but I guess I will have to settle for a half day. Call me when you get in and I'll meet you at the SIU."   
  
"Take a day off? Are you all right boss? What's going on?"  
  
 NASH: "Oh, I'm way more than all right! Good-bye!" and hung up.   
  
"Now where were we?" as he started kissing her again… Nash watched as Julie put on his shirt and walked into the bathroom. He couldn't ever remember a woman making him feel this way. He was usually 100% in control of the situation, but she had this way of disarming him, so to speak. He couldn't explain it or even understand it, for that matter, but he sure liked it! No one had ever made him feel so alive, so sensual, so dam good! He felt like they were made for each other. No woman had ever made him laugh the way she did, or could keep his interest peaked constantly. He smiled as she walked back into the room. She sat down on the bed.   
  
NASH: "I was getting lonely."   
  
JULIE: "You sure know how to make a girl feel good! I heard you were a big charmer. You almost make me believe you!" His cell rings. "Saved by the bell!" laughing as he answers. "Nash"   
  
"Nashman, we've got DBs everywhere. We're down at the marina near Chang's restaurant. We have identified 2 of them--they worked for Woo. I hate to bug you, but we need you down here, man. Woo's gonna be out for revenge." NASH: "Sounds like we're in for an all out gang war, Bubba. I'll be there in 15." He hangs up the phone.   
  
"Sorry, Darlin', I sure don't want to leave, but I've gotta shut this down before a lot of innocent people get killed." He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "But I'll be back soon. I promise," he said as he tenderly kissed her.   
  
Nash called Harvey on his way to meet Joe. "Harve! Where are you?"   
  
"We just left the airport and we are on our way to the SIU"   
  
"Meet me over at the marina by Chang's place. We've got the beginning of a major war on our hands."   
  
Chapter 13   
  
As Nash pulled up in the 'cuda, Joe and Heather walked over.   
  
"Whata we got, Joe."   
  
"You're not gonna like it, Nashman. We have no witnesses, but there's no doubt in my mind that it was Cho. 2 of these guys were definitely Woo's and 3 others are possibilities."   
  
"Make that 5 definite Woo guys. I just I.D.ed the other 3," Sonny said as he and Harvey walked up to the car.   
  
Nash watched as Heather turned and walked away.   
  
"What's with Heather?" Nash asked.   
  
"I don't know. She has been like this all day." Harvey inputted. Nash shot a glance at Sonny. Sonny didn't look up. Nash was in tune with the situation and was sure something was going on between Heather and Sonny, but this was not the time to deal with it.   
  
"My snitch tells me the buy is going down right after midnight. Down on pier 27."   
  
"Well, I don't plan on waiting around. I want Woo found--Now, before the retaliation starts. We can't afford to wait for him to make his next move. Evan, you and Heather take the downtown area. Harv, take Sonny with you and check out the bay area. He is either making a big gun buy, or already has. In any event, I want him found. Come on, Joe"   
  
"I need to make a phone call. I'll catch up with you, Harvey."   
  
Sonny walked towards the water and called Julie.   
  
"Hello, Sweetheart. How are you?"   
  
"I'm fantastic! How was Miami?"   
  
"I need to talk to you about that. I've only got a few minutes, but I need your input."   
  
"Sure, Sweetie. What's wrong?"   
  
"I have been a real jerk. I'm having a hard time dealing with all of this, loosing Rico, memories of Caitlin… and I have been taking it out on everybody…especially Heather. We were arguing, and then the next thing I knew, we were kissing and, uh, we ended up spending the night together. It was great, but now I feel so guilty. I can't even talk to her."   
  
"Sonny, I know you're hurting and my heart goes out to you. But you need to let go of Caitlin and get on with your life. Caitlin would have wanted you to and you know Rico would. Heather is a real sweet girl and you are being so unfair to her. Don't ignore her…you will give her the wrong idea, not to mention making her feel used. Level with her, Sonny. Let her know how you feel. You deserve to be happy again, and she may be the lady that can do it."   
  
"You're right, Julie. You always are. What would I do without you?"   
  
"Probably spend lots of money on therapists, but luckily you will never have to find out! I will always be there for you, Sonny. No matter what."   
  
"What do you mean by that? What's up?"   
  
"Nothing. I'll tell you about it later."   
  
"Oh, I don't think so! What's going on, Julie? Is something wrong?"   
  
"No, nothing is wrong. Everything is right. Actually, it's wonderful! I think I'm in love."   
  
"What? With who? Not Bridges! Please tell me you're not talking about Bridges!"   
  
"What do you have against Nash?"   
  
"Oh, no! I can't believe this! This guy is a Player! Not to mention that you have only known him for a few days! This is so not like you! What are you thinking?"   
  
"I'm thinking I shouldn't have told you! That's what I'm thinking! How dare you be so judgmental! You don't even know him!"   
  
"I know his kind. I can spot them a mile away! He has women falling all over him, but he uses his charm to conquer the big challenges. I can't believe that you of all people would fall for that!"   
  
"Is that what you think of me? You know me better than anybody and you know I'm not like that! I really thought you had faith in me and my judgment, but I guess I was wrong. Thanks for all your support, Crockett!"   
  
He knew she was really ticked. She never hung up on him, and she called him Crockett! She must be furious!   
  
"Come on, Sonny! Let's roll! Time's a wastin'!" Harvey motioned for him to join him.   
  
Sonny jumped in the car and Harvey took off.   
  
"Women! All I seem to be doing is ticking them all off! I don't even have to try!"   
  
"What's the matter, Man? Girlfriend problems?"   
  
"No. Yes. I mean, that was Julie. I was just trying to give her some advice, and she hung up on me! She never gets mad at me! She must really be hung up your boss!"   
  
"And just what kind of advice were you giving her?"   
  
"I told her that they weren't right for each other."   
  
"And you are basing that on…"   
  
"Let's just say gut instinct"   
  
"If you're worried about Nash, your instincts are way off. Nash has more integrity that anyone I have ever known, especially with women. Too honest sometimes. But I can tell you something right now. I don't know what's going on, but I can't remember the last time I've seen Nash like this."   
  
"Look, Pal, I just don't want her to get hurt. She's like my sister and my best friend and I've never seen her get serious so fast."   
  
"I think you oughta stay out of it, Man." Harve's cell rang.   
  
"Yeah, Harvey here."   
  
"Harvey, It's Nash! I want you guys to check out The Golden Dragon. That used to be one of Woo's hangouts. Shake up the customers in the back room. Somebody is bound to know something. We are headed to Madam Lee's place. She generally knows what's going down in Chinatown. Let me know whenever you hear something."   
  
"I'm on it, boss."   
  
Nash put his cell back in his pocket.   
  
"So when were you planning on telling me."   
  
"Telling you what, Joe?"   
  
"That you're in love, man."   
  
"Why do you say that, Bubba?"   
  
"Are you telling me I'm wrong?"   
  
"I'm telling you that if I don't know, you sure don't know!"   
  
"Come on, Nashman. You might as well admit it to me. I'm your best friend and I've known you for 20 years, but I've never seen you like this before. Come on, man. Just admit I'm right."   
  
"All I can tell you is it sure feels good and I can't keep my mind off of her."   
  
"See, I was right. It's love, glorious love!"   
  
Nash laughing: "Whatever you say, Bubba!"   
  
Chapter 14   
  
Harvey pulled up to the Golden Dragon at the same time that Evan and Heather arrived. Sonny looked at Heather and started thinking about what Julie had said. She was right--she usually was. He was tired of feeling nothing but pain. He still loved Caitlin and always would, but he wanted to feel alive again--the way he did with Heather the other night. He thought about what his buddy, Rico, always said. "Go for it, man! Life's too short!" Rico was right. Julie was right. He had been an idiot!   
  
Evan looked over at Harvey. "How do you want to play this, Harve?"   
  
"How about bad cop, worse cop? We need to get their full attention and let them know we mean business."   
  
"Sounds good to me."   
  
Harvey's cell rang. "Yeah, Harvey."   
  
"Harvey, Nash again. We are over at Madam Lee's. We finally got a break. Some of Woo's gang is hold up at that hotel on 42 out by the airport. These guys are from Miami so send Sonny and Heather over. You and Evan shake up the Dragon for info and then make your way over to the hotel as back up for them. Tell Sonny to lay low until you get there. I just want him to stake out the place and watch for these guys. Don't move in until you get the word from me. Got it?"  
  
"We're on it, Boss…Sonny, you and Heather take my car and go stake out the hotel on 42 by the airport. Heather knows where it is. Nash said some of Woo's guys from Miami are hold up there. He wants you to observe only until we get there to back you up. Let me know what's up."   
  
"Why can't Evan go?" Heather asked. "   
  
'Cause Nash wants Evan here. We'll be right behind you." Heather got into the car and slammed the door. Sonny got in and drove off.   
  
"What's with her? She got PMS or what?"   
  
Harv looked to Evan. "She's got it in for Crockett for some reason. She won't talk about it. Now let's go kick some butt!" Sonny and Heather rode in silence except for occasional directions. Sonny parked the car in view of the both the front and rear door and they sat in silence for several minutes.   
  
"Heather, I need to talk to you."   
  
"Sorry, Crockett. I don't feel like talking."   
  
"Fine. Then just listen. Look, I have been a real ass and"   
  
"You get no argument from me."   
  
"OK, I deserved that, but just hear me out. Since Rico's death, my mind has been like Jell-O and I feel like I'm going to explode any minute. I think I've pissed off everyone in the Western Hemisphere in the last few weeks, including the people I am closest to. I want you to know that that is not the real me. I haven't been with anyone since Caitlin was killed and the other night was so awesome and I felt so close to you, I guess it just scared me. I started getting this guilt trip--it's stupid, I know. I can't explain it, but you made me feel so alive and so damn good! Heather, you didn't deserve this and I am so sorry for treating you that way. Will you ever forgive me?"   
  
She looked over at him--he looked so sincere. She could see the pain in his eyes and she melted. He had been through so much--she could feel his pain.   
  
"I don't know. I'll have to think about it." Then she smiled at him.   
  
He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "OK, you talked me into it."   
  
They started kissing passionately as Harvey and Evan pulled up.   
  
"What do you think, Evan? Doesn't look like she's mad at him anymore, does it!"   
  
"I guess not!" He rolled his window down.   
  
"Hey, Crockett. Have you seen anything yet?" Heather jumped up and turned beet red.   
  
"Uh, no. Nothin' yet!" Sonny's cell rang. "Crockett!"   
  
Crockett heard a familiar voice on the other end.   
  
It was WOO. "I heard you're looking for me. You better call off the manhunt or the girl dies. You know I'm serious, Crockett. There's nothing I'd rather do than kill another of your little friends. I want you to suffer some more before I kill you, Crockett. You'll be getting a video delivered to the SIU and your new buddy, Captain Bridges with complete instructions. You better pay real close attention, or you've seen the last her."   
  
"If you harm one hair on her head…"   
  
"And there's not a thing you can do about it," and hung up. Sonny threw his cell down, clenched the wheel with both hands, sat back in his seat, and stared straight ahead.   
  
"Sonny! What is it?" Heather asked concerned.   
  
"That Son of a bitch has Julie!"   
  
Heather reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. " We'll get her back, What else did he say?"   
  
" He said he's sending a video tape over to the SIU for your captain bridges with instructions."   
  
HEATHER: " Ok, then let's head over there then. I'll call Ev and Harv over to take our place."   
  
' No, Woo said to call off looking for him or he'd kill her, we cant take any chances of him making them as cops, tell em to meet us back at the SIU."   
  
" Alright, I just gotta call Joe to get the Okay. Give me a second." She then grabbed her cell, dialed Joe's number and explained the recent situation. He gave her the okay and they would all meet at the SIU. Heather got off with Joe, dialed up Harvey and told him to head over to the SIU as soon as they could. Heather could see the look in Sonny's eyes he was afraid. She didn't say anything. Just motioned that they could go. As soon as he got the hint he put the pedal to the ground and flew to the SIU.   
  
SIU   
  
Joe hung up and looked over at Nash.   
  
"What's the matter, Bubba? You got that look," Nash said.  
  
 Joe dreaded saying anything. He didn't want to give Nash the news.   
  
"Joe, what is it. Tell me!" Nash knew something really bad had happened.   
  
"It's Julie. Woo has Julie."   
  
Nash was stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. How could he lose her now? He had just found her! Joe was talking, but he couldn't hear anything he was saying. He just stared at Joe.   
  
"Nashman, hey, you ok?" Joe asked. Did you hear what I said?"   
  
"No, what did you say?"   
  
"I said that he is sending a video to the SIU with instructions. He said to call off the man hunt for him, or"…   
  
Nash looked him dead in the eye, "Or…."   
  
"Or he says that he's going to kill her, man," Joe said softly.   
  
Nash did a U-turn in the middle of the road and headed back to the SIU. Nash went through the gears with a vengeance as he sped off.   
  
"He's a dead man."   
  
SIU   
  
Nash was on his computer, searching for information on known ex-Woo gang members. The few that were still alive, anyway. As soon as Sonny arrived he immediately opened the door and made a B-line for the entrance. Heather knew he was on fire, so she quickly followed. Sonny had made his way over to Nash's desk and slammed his fist on his desk. Heather jumped. Nash lifted his head and looked at Sonny.   
  
" Take it easy, Bubba."   
  
" Don't tell me to take it easy, Julie gets all sweet on you and look what happens. We better get her back ok, or…"   
  
Nash jumped up and got in Sonny's face. "There is no OR, bubba. I'm getting her back! And I'm thinkin' you better cool your jets before I really get good and pissed! You're upset and your looking for someone to blame and I just seem to be an easy target. Now, I had no idea her life was in danger or else I wouldn't have let her out of my sight. I wasn't aware that Woo even knew she existed. That's a minor detail you could have mentioned!"   
  
"All I know is if she hadn't of been with you last night, she would still be here!" Sonny yelled.   
  
"Wrong. If I would have known, she would have been safe!" Nash yelled back. "Nobody has ever gotten past me when I'm protecting somebody."   
  
' He's got a point Sonny, now try to relax a little, this isn't helping things at all." Heather said laying a hand on his shoulder. Sonny stood staring at Nash with fear and hatred in his eyes. Evan and Harvey had arrived and found a place next to Joe. Joe decided to break the staring contest.   
  
" Heather's right, take it easy. Go grab a cup of coffee and wait till the tape arrives ok?" Joe said trying to defuse the situation. "   
  
"Don't you tell me what to do pal!" He shot at Joe.   
  
" Oh, what are you gonna do about it?"   
  
Sonny turned around to Heather, then quickly turned and hit Joe square in the face. Before Sonny was done swinging Nash had already hit him with a left knocking him to the ground. Nash stood over and pointed.   
  
" My advice to you is not to get up."   
  
Sonny made an attempt to get up and retaliate but Heather held him back. Nash made his way over to Joe who was staggering against Harvey.   
  
" You alright?" Nash asked.   
  
" Yeah, I'll be fine, as soon as we get rid of his crazy ass."   
  
"He needs to learn a little self control. He's too wired to be handling this."   
  
That said a deliveryman had arrived at Nash's desk asking for a Captain Bridges. Sonny's eyes shot up from the ice pack Heather just handed him.   
  
" I'm Captain Bridges."   
  
' Got a package her for you, just need ya to sign here and here." Nash signed and motioned to Harvey and Evan to follow the boy out and question him. Nobody spoke as Nash opened the envelope with a note attached to the tape labeled. 'Crockett.' Nash handed the note over to Crockett and watched him read it and rip it up just as fast.   
  
" Let's watch the damn video." Sonny said throwing the note and the ice pack into a garbage can near by. Nash led the group to a TV down the hall. With a deep breath he inserted the tape and pressed play. Julie appeared on the screen immediately, she was handcuffed to a pole in some sort of basement or warehouse. Heather glanced over to Sonny and saw a tear forming in his eye as he looked at the screen. Nash just stared with a very stern look. He could feel the rage building up inside and started to quiver. Julie looked like she had been really roughed up. All this did was enrage Nash and Sonny even more to find her. After about 15 seconds of watching only Julie, Woo appeared at her side, grabbing her arm, this causing Julie to squirm in pain.   
  
" Hello, Mr. Crockett, Captain Bridges and whomever else may be watching. My dear Sonny, here we are again. Hope the funeral arrangements for your partner weren't too stressful. I wanted to stop and pay my respects but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Anyhow…"   
  
Sonny looked like he was about to burst. Heather simply looked on almost in tears.   
  
"… Back to the situation at hand. She sure is pretty isn't she? But she's not what I want. I want you Crockett. Now I know you're thinking, well then why didn't you just take me? Well, that would be no fun now would it? No, I like to see people suffer before I kill them. So, in order for your pretty friend to live, you and only you must be at the 19th street pier at 8 o'clock tonight. If I see one cop she's dead. Anything to say sweet heart?"   
  
Woo lifted her head by her hair. " Sonny, Don't he's gonna kill you! I love you."   
  
Woo then slapped her across the face. This making both Nash and Sonny jump.   
  
" How touching, well you have your instructions. See you tonight." With that the screen went blank.  
  
Sonny hung his head down and headed out of the barge. Heather motioned to Nash as if asking if she should follow him. Nash nodded in agreement and Heather followed Sonny outside. Joe made his way over to Nash's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
" He's not gonna let us go near there man."   
  
"He's not going to have a choice, Bubba," Nash snapped. "Julie's life is at stake and I'm not going to let anything happen to her. Besides, a guy like Woo will take him out at first sight and Julie wouldn't have a chance."   
  
" Well, he can't stop us from going with him."   
  
" Damn straight he won't! But it's not just him I'm worried about here Joe. Woo sees one sign of anyone but Sonny, he'll kill her. We have to get there earlier and wait. It should be getting dark around 8. We will have a crew there set up by 6:00 in the bait shop." .   
  
Harvey and Evan appeared with smiles on their faces.   
  
" Boss, the kid said it was just a routine drop off. But he would try to get us the address on the sender."   
  
" Forget it Harv, we know where's he's held up. Sonny is suppose to go there at 8 tonight."   
  
" Alone?" Harvey asked.   
  
" Trust me, we'll be there. I'M in charge, bubba."   
  
Chapter 15   
  
Outside The SIU   
  
" Sonny?" Heather said as she appeared next to him leaning against the rail. Sonny didn't reply. He stood staring out at the water.   
  
" You can't do this alone Sonny, you've been pushing people away and going solo your whole life. Not this time."   
  
" What other choice do I have? He sees a cop, Julie's dead."   
  
" You go in there alone, you're both as good as dead anyway. We'll figure something out, give us a chance to help."   
  
" Why would I?"   
  
" Why wouldn't you?"   
  
Sonny slammed his fist on the railing. " I don't know what to do!"   
  
" Let us help you." Heather said simply.   
  
Sonny turned and looked at Heather. He was so afraid. But he cant get soft now, he has to get Julie back.   
  
" All right, but I call the shots." Sonny looked up to be greeted by Nash.   
  
"Not on your life, bubba."   
  
"Look, Bridges…"   
  
" Don't "look Bridges" me pal, what in the hell is the matter with you? You got Jell-O for brains or something? The only way this is gonna work is if you have help. Now I'm thinking the sooner you learn that, the sooner we get Julie back."   
  
" Well what do you have in mind, Captain?"   
  
" Now that's better. Granted your input is appreciated too." He added with a smile. " My watch gives us about 4 hours till you meet everybody's favorite asshole, Mr. Woo. Harv, my friend, may we see the outlay of the area…Thank you very much, now here is where I'm most assuming he's gonna want you, so we gotta move you someplace else. Some where more closed off, so if bullets fly you can take cover. So where do you think?"   
  
" Well how about that storage area across from the Pier shop, closed off enough for ya?" Sonny suggested.   
  
" Perfect, good eye Crockett. Alright now, what we need now is a way to get our team in unsuspected."   
  
" Well, we got 4 hours… how about we send a team in that shop. We can send four or so in at a time. Won't look all that suspicious. One of us could even go now, to clear it up?"   
  
" Good thinking Joseph. We can clear the shop right up, kinda like a post of some sort. I like it."   
  
" I like it too." Sonny said getting a surprised look from Joe.   
  
" OK, Harv, make that store owner your new best friend. Evan gather up a team of about 5. You and Harv will be in charge of the shop. Clear?" Nash ordered.   
  
" Crystal… We're on it." Evan said with a reassuring nod from Harvey.   
  
" Good. Go! Check back in in an hour for the run down, good thinking Joe."   
  
" Thanks."   
  
" Now what?" Sonny said looking on.   
  
" Now, we find where we will be hiding. Joe isn't there some sort of repair garage around there some where?"   
  
" Yeah for like, speedboats and jet skis, yeah yeah, uh ' Shark Bite.  
  
" Yeah I think that's it."   
  
" How far is it from the shop?"   
  
" UH, about 20 feet?"   
  
" All right Joe, call Harvey and tell him to send someone over to talk to the guy in charge."   
  
Joe didn't answer; just immediately dialed Harvey and gave him the word.   
  
" So where am I during all this?" Heather asked.   
  
" With me and Joe in the garage."   
  
" Am I doing anything special?" Sonny questioned.   
  
" Well of course, you're the star of the show. You're gonna have Mic on you. When you say, " Isn't it beautiful out tonight?" I give the ok to move in. But you have to make sure; you are close enough to Julie to get her out of danger in case all hell brakes loose. Got it?"   
  
" Yeah sounds easy enough."   
  
" Doesn't it though. Just hopes it works."   
  
" You and me both." Sonny smiled. Nash smiled back. He almost felt appreciated.   
  
" So am I packing?" Sonny asked. " No I don't think that would be smart, they'll probably search you anyway."   
  
" Yah, you're probably right."   
  
Heather smiled. She was expecting an argument from Sonny. Nash also smiled.   
  
" I like this agreeing thing a lot better than an hour ago when you wanted to kill me."   
  
Sonny just smiled slightly. He hoped everything would go as they planned. Heather could see the fear in his eyes. She wished she could do more.   
  
" I'm gonna go check in with Joe and make sure everything is going smoothly. Oh and Heather can I talk to you for a second?"   
  
" Sure."   
  
Nash walked a few paces and quickly turned to Heather.   
  
" What's up sister?"   
  
" What do you mean? Nothings up."   
  
" You should know by now that you can't pull anything over on me, now what's up?"   
  
" It's nothing, Nash." " You got feelings for Crockett don't you…"   
  
She tried to turn away but Nash grabbed her arm.   
  
" Heather, I don't care what you two do away from here, but tonight I don't want you out there if you aren't 100% here. You're bound to get some one killed, including yourself. Got it?"   
  
" Got it!"   
  
She moved from Nash's grip and walked into the SIU. Nash shook his head and went to find Joe; they had a long night ahead of them. Sonny stood over the pier looking out on the water again. He started to flash back to when he lost Caitlin and Rico. ' Woo was aiming a rifle at Tubbs "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! RICO!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Crockett as he lunged for Tubbs. The shot rang out and Tubbs went down. "RICO, NO, MAN, NO, RICO" Crockett yelled as he grabbed Tubbs' body. "Don't you die on me, man! Rico, don't you…" He hugged Tubbs' body as he rocked back and forth. "You can't do this to me, man. You can't do this. Come on, Rico. Hold on, man," Crockett said as he clung to the body.'   
  
His head hung low as he remembered Tubbs sticking with him after Caitlin had died and how he lost it. He couldn't lose Julie. But he couldn't help but think of if she was already gone. If Woo had already killed her. No! He couldn't think about it. Tears started to form in his eyes; he lifted his head and continued to remember.   
  
Nash hung up the phone and sat starting straight ahead. He though about last night when he was with Julie and how wonderful it was. He hadn't felt that good about a woman in a long time. He didn't want to lose it. But it seemed to always work out that way. Why was it that he lost every woman he fell in love with? He wasn't going to let it happen again.   
  
" Yo Nashman?" He didn't get a response.   
  
" Nash?" Nash snapped back into reality.   
  
" Sorry Joe, Whats up?"   
  
" That was Harvey, looks like everything is all set. I got SWAT ready and on call when you give em the signal. They are stationed about a quarter of a mile down the road. "   
  
" Good work Joe. Now all we need now is luck…. Did you ask if they all had vests?"   
  
" Yeah Harvey made sure he got em before he left."   
  
" K good. You got yours?"   
  
" Yeah I think so."   
  
" Well make sure, I'm not losing anybody on this." He said as he got up and started towards Heather.   
  
" Hey Heath, you get every thing we needed?"   
  
" Yeah just got back." She motioned for Nash to follow her down the hall. The ammo was laid out on a table.   
  
" Dang sister, we got enough ammo her for World War 3!"   
  
" You can never be too prepared."   
  
" You're right about that, you get your vest?"   
  
" Yeah, I'm all set. When are we heading out?"   
  
" In about a half hour, that should give us plenty of time." Nash motioned outside. " How's Crockett holding up?"   
  
" Haven't talked to him since we made the plan, how are YOU holding up?"   
  
" I'm ok, just worried."   
  
" It'll be ok, we got the two best cops in the nation here in San Francisco."   
  
Nash smiled. " Well, I don't know about that, but we got one hell of a team." Then he became serious. "And Heather, remember what I said. Don't let it become personal, because the moment it does is the moment you lose your edge. Don't you forget it, sister."   
  
She turned and looked at him. He was so protective over her, more so than he was any of the guys. She acted like she didn't notice, but it made her smile.   
  
Heather: "Captain, how do you keep it from getting personal for you. I know this is tearing you apart inside."   
  
NASH: "And just how do you know that." He looked over at her.   
  
HEATHER: "I can see it in your eyes." After 15 seconds of eye contact with her, Nash looked down.   
  
NASH: "You're pretty astute there, Heather. How did you get so good at reading people?"   
  
HEATHER: "I have a great teacher."   
  
Nash smiled. NASH: "Well, your insight is "right on". You asked me how I keep it from getting personal. I just don't go there. I can't. Especially tonight. And I need to know I have 100% of Heather and also of the guy outside. I want you to go talk to him. See if he is up to this. The poor guy has been through a lot. I want your feedback--your honest opinion."  
  
Heather walked outside to where Sonny was leaning on the railing, looking out over the water. She walked up and put her hand on his shoulder.   
  
HEATHER: "How are you doing?"   
  
SONNY: "As good as I can be. I don't think your boss is too sure about me. I don't blame him, though. I've been a pretty big pain in the butt lately."   
  
HEATHER: "He's just being cautious. But he has a lot more respect for you than you think. I guess Julie sings your praises. And don't get so down on yourself, Sonny. We all have our time when we need to unload. I can't begin to imagine the pain that you have gone through, but still somehow you have remained sane. You are stronger than you think, Sonny Crockett." Sonny looked at her, pulled her over to him, and hugged her.   
  
SONNY: "You are something else, Heather. Thank you for being there for me, even though I don't deserve it." He kissed her.   
  
HEATHER: "Don't make this harder for me, Sonny. I've got to keep my head on straight." She said as she pulled away. SONNY: "You're right." He turned back to the water. "Just give me a few minutes. I'll be in."   
  
Heather walked back into the SIU and walked over to Nash.   
  
HEATHER: "I think you guys need to chat."   
  
Nash nodded and walked out to where Sonny was standing. Without saying a word, he leaned over the railing right next to Sonny and looked out over the darkness of the water. They stood there in silence for a few moments, then as if he could read Nash's mind,   
  
Sonny said, "I was just thinking of the first time I met Julie. I had gotten a bad rap from Internal Affairs--I had been set up by friends of some bad cops that I had busted. They did a full scale investigation on me-- into my past, my career. They even insisted on my seeing a psychologist. I remember walking into her office and thinking that there was no way I was going to be able to pour out my heart to somebody that beautiful. I had already decided to clam up and play the quiet loner routine when she walked over to me with that disarming smile on her face. Within 5 minutes, she had me feeling so comfortable and at ease that I was spilling my guts. She didn't even hesitate when they asked for her reference and professional opinion. She stood behind me 100%, and she was the reason I was completely exonerated. Then about 6 months later, our paths crossed again. She was being harassed and stalked by a former patient of hers. She ended up in the hospital after this bastard raped her, beat her senseless, and killed her parents. She was supposedly being watched, but the idiots completely screwed up. The worst part of it was that she had asked them to get ahold of me, but they referred it to a different dept. because it wasn't a vice case! I was on an undercover case and didn't know anything about it. But I put aside every case I was working on and I got that bastard! I keep thinking of her in that hospital bed--she looked like a little girl. She has been through so much crap, but you would never know it. She is the happiest person I know. Since that day, we have been best of friends. Now you know why I am so overprotective of her."   
  
NASH: "I had no idea, Sonny. I will tell you one thing for sure. Nothing like that will ever happen to her again and I guarantee that I'm going to get her back, safe and sound. And this will be the demise of that Woo son of a bitch…you can bank on that one, bubba. She has already done a number on me, and I am not going to let her get away. Let's go get our girl."   
  
Nash and Sonny looked at each other with a combination of respect, appreciation, and determination. T  
  
hey halfway smiled and then Sonny motioned with his hand and said, "After you, Captain."   
  
Chapter 16   
  
19th Street Pier   
  
NASH: "Everyone set. Wait for my instructions before we move in. Crockett, can you read me?"   
  
SONNY: "Yeah, loud and clear. You?"   
  
NASH: "Yes. Now remember, get as close to Julie as you can. Keep them talking as we make our move. Then grab her and head for cover. We will take care of the rest. Got it? And remember, we only get one shot at this." His voice had become very serious and direct.   
  
SONNY: "I know, man." Sonny got out of the car and started walking towards the pier.   
  
He kept seeing flashbacks of Tubbs getting shot. Then he remembered Caitlin falling into his arms after Woo shot her. He shook them off and then immediately started thinking about Julie. He thought about her tied up and scared to death. He thought about Woo slapping her face. He wanted to rip Woo apart with his bare hands. He visualized it with every step he took. As he waited on the pier for final instructions, his cell rang.   
  
SONNY: "Crockett".   
  
WOO: "I got your little girlfriend here, Crockett. She's very polite. She said please when she begged me not to do to you all the things I promised her I was going to do you. She had tears rolling down her face. It was so touching! It made me a little bit romantic, if you know what I mean."   
  
SONNY: "Leave her out of this. If you want me, then bring it on, if you think you're man enough. You and me. Now." WOO: walked onto the pier. "You're pretty tough for a man who is at an extreme disadvantage, wouldn't you say?" SONNY: "It all depends on which way you look at it, Scumbag."   
  
Within a split second, Sonny was on top of him beating him senseless. Five of Woo's men jumped on Sonny. As they pulled him off, Heather, Harvey and Evan came from different directions. Heather arrived first with her gun pointed at the men on top of Sonny.   
  
HEATHER: "Freeze! SFPD! Release him now!"   
  
In the scramble, Woo grabbed one of his men's guns and shot Heather in the head. Evan kicked the gun out of Woo's hand. Sonny ran over to Heather and bent down and grabbed her and pulled her to cover.   
  
"No! Heather, No!" He held her in his arms tightly. "NO, not you too!"   
  
As the gunfire ensued between Harvey, Evan, and Woo's people. Woo took off into the storage area, grabbed Julie, and tried to sneak out the back. He had his gun to her head as he looked for the back door. He looked up to see Nash pointing his gun at him.   
  
NASH: "Drop it or you're a dead man."   
  
WOO: "I will shoot her, Bridges, and don't think I won't. Put down your gun or she's dead!"   
  
Woo had his gun cocked and pressed tightly against her temple. Nash's heart sank as he looked at Julie and saw the utter terror on her face. He remembered what Sonny had told him about all she had gone through and his heart ached for her. She looked like she had been really abused and he was full of compassion for her. He fought back the anger and rage that he was feeling because he knew it would cause him to make a mistake; and that was something he definitely could not do. Nash's concentration was on Woo and the gun, but he started talking to Julie to reassure her and keep her calm while he made his move.   
  
NASH: "Hi, Sweetheart. It's OK. I'm here now." He was looking into her eyes as he spoke. "You're a little scared right now, aren't you?"   
  
Julie nodded with a terrified look on her face.   
  
"I'll bet you are. You trust me, don't you?" Julie nodded.   
  
WOO: "You better be talking to me, Bridges! I'm the one that's holding all the cards right now!"   
  
NASH: "Remember that cute little move I showed you the other night?" He saw a glimmer in her eye as the terror left her face.   
  
WOO: "Bridges, Shut up or I'm going to shoot her"   
  
NASH: "Now!"   
  
Julie elbowed him in the face, jerked away, and Nash shot him 6 times. He ran over, kicked the gun away and made sure he was dead. "Are you all right, Julie?" as he bent down to hold her. She was crying.   
  
"Baby, I've got you, now. It's going to be OK." He held her tightly as he thanked God under his breath. "And I'm not letting go."   
  
JOE: "Nash! In here, quick!"   
  
NASH: "I can't, Joe. Just a minute."   
  
JULIE: "I'm OK. Go"   
  
JOE: "Now, man!"   
  
Nash kissed her forehead and walked quickly into the other room. He saw Sonny holding Heather. He could see blood coming from her head. He ran over and said, "Call a chopper!"   
  
JOE: "It's on the way, Nashman."   
  
Nash grabbed her hand and said, "Hold on, Sister. Help is on it's way. Hang on, and that's an order."   
  
Nash looked at Sonny. He held her tightly and rocked her back and forth.  
  
 SONNY: "She's gonna be all OK, right Nash? Tell me she's gonna be all right, man. She can't die. Dear God, please don't let her die."   
  
The Air Care helicopter arrived for Heather. Sonny road with her and Nash accompanied Julie in the ambulance. Nash held her in arms all the way to the hospital.   
  
Chapter 17   
  
Sonny was pacing back and forth in the surgery waiting room when Nash walked in. Joe and Evan sat together talking and Harve stood staring out the window with a tear running down his cheek.   
  
NASH: "How's she doing?"   
  
JOE: "She's in surgery now. We are waiting for an update. They are supposed to be sending someone in as soon as they know something."   
  
Joe looked over at Sonny and then back at Nash. Nash nodded and walked over to Sonny.   
  
NASH: "Let's take a walk, Sonny. They'll come get us if anyone comes out."   
  
SONNY: "Is it Julie? Is she OK?"   
  
NASH: "Julie's going to be fine. She's beaten up pretty badly and I know she's gotta be in a lot of pain, bruised ribs, but no broken bones. They gave her something for pain and to make her sleep. But you and I need to talk." They walked outside to the solarium.   
  
NASH: "Sonny, you need to listen to me. You are in a dangerous place, Bubba. You're about to loose it and that's not gonna be any good for anybody. I've been where you are and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. You can't do it all by yourself, so quit trying. You need to lean on God, man, that's what he's there for. You are not in control, He is. And the sooner you realize that, the better off you are going to be. There are 2 very special ladies that are counting on your care and support and you are NOT going to let them down. You got that, Bubba?"   
  
SONNY: "You're right, man. I gotta …" Harvey rushed out the door.   
  
HARVEY: "The doctor needs you, man." Sonny and Nash hurried inside.   
  
DOCTOR: "Captain Bridges?"   
  
NASH: "I'm Captain Bridges. How is she?"   
  
DOCTOR: "She's in ICU right now. It's too soon to tell. I got most of the bullet, but there's a fragment lodged next to her brain. We risk the chance of paralysis if we try to remove it. The next 24 hours will tell."   
  
SONNY: "Can we see her?"   
  
DOCTOR: "You can see her for a few minutes, but only one at a time. The next few hours are crucial."   
  
NASH: "I'm going to go back to see Heather for just a minute, Sonny, and then you can sit with her for awhile."  
  
 Sonny nodded and Nash walked up to ICU. As he stood next to the bed, his eyes filled with tears. Heather was a great cop. But more than that, she was his protégé. Nash knew that Heather pretty much put him on a pedestal. He wished he was half as good as Heather thought he was. He gently squeezed her hand.   
  
NASH: "Heather, it's Nash. I'm here and I'm praying for you. You are tough, sister, and a real fighter. You are going to pull through this, you hear me? I want you to know I believe in you and all that you do. I am here for you, and I always will be." He squeezed her hand again, said a prayer, and walked back into the waiting room.   
  
NASH: "I'll be in Julie's room. Come get me if there is any change."   
  
Nash got on the elevator and went to Julie's room. She was still asleep. He looked down at her and smiled. She was so precious…how could anyone hurt her? He started thinking about what Woo had done to her as well as that wacko that stalked her. He tried to shake off the rage and anger. No one was ever going to hurt her again…not if he's around. He pulled the chair over next to the bed, propped his feet up, and closed his eyes. But was he going to be around her? For the first time since he started seeing Julie, Nash found himself wondering where they were going from here. Realistically, with Woo dead and his gang members either dead or in jail, Sonny will be heading back to Miami and Julie will be going with him. He knew her love for Miami and he also knew how important her psychology practice was to her. Why would he think she would stay here? Why did this always happen to him? He hated good-byes! Julie started to stir. Nash sat up and took her hand. She opened her eyes to see Nash smiling at her.   
  
JULIE: "Hey" she uttered quietly   
  
NASH: "Hello, Darlin'. How are you feeling?"   
  
JULIE: (wincing) "great." She smiled unconvincingly. Nash bent down and kissed her forehead.   
  
NASH: "Anything I can do for you?" She squeezed his hand.   
  
"You're doing it. Thanks for being here, Nash."   
  
NASH: "Why wouldn't I be?"   
  
JULIE: " I know how busy you are."   
  
NASH: "I guess you must be a priority, Julie." He smiled his gorgeous smile. Nash was careful not to show his concern. She looked pretty bad. He knew she was in a lot of pain, but wouldn't say anything. She attempted to smile again. She fell back to sleep holding his hand. With his other hand, he pulled the chair over closer to the bed so he could sit down. He heard the door open and saw Harvey walking in. Harvey motioned for Nash to come outside.   
  
HARVE: "Heather started hemorrhaging so they just rushed her to surgery." Nash and Harvey ran to the elevator and rode to the next floor where the surgery rooms were.   
  
As they walked in Joe said, "It doesn't look good, Nashman."   
  
NASH: "Who's in charge around here? Get me somebody, NOW!"   
  
WOMAN: "I'm in charge, Mr….?   
  
NASH: "Captain Bridges. And you would be…?   
  
WOMAN: "Like I said, IN CHARGE. And I don't care if you are a captain, you need to calm down. Step in here." She opened the door, walked in, and closed the door as Nash walked in. "Now, what di…"   
  
NASH: "Listen, sister, you're going to need to change you're attitude. Then you are going to tell that surgeon that he's to treat Heather like she was President of the United States! Whatever it takes, she needs to come out of this 100%, no matter what the cost or sacrifice. You got it?"   
  
WOMAN: "I assure you, Captain, that we treat everyone the same…"   
  
NASH: "You heard me, sister!" and he pushed the door open and walked out. He walked right past everybody and into the hallway. He started to walk into the Chapel, then changed his mind. He walked outside and looked up at the sky.   
  
With tears in his eyes he said, "Dear God, please don't let her die. She means so much to me!"  
  
 EVAN: "Where'd Nash go?"   
  
JOE: "Let him go, Evan. He needs to be by himself. He'll be back."   
  
Three hours went by and everyone waited in silence.   
  
Finally, the doctor walked out and said, " We found the problem and we've gotten the bleeding stopped. If she makes it through the next 24 hours, she has a good shot."   
  
NASH: "Thank you, Lord!"   
  
SONNY: "What about the paralysis?"   
  
DOCTOR: "Still too soon to tell. It's a matter of time. Please limit your visit to a few minutes."   
  
SONNY: "I won't bother her, doc. I just want to be there in case she wakes up." As Sonny walked in, Nash looked around the room.   
  
"You guys all need to get some shut eye. We still have a city out there to protect."   
  
HARVE: "But…"   
  
NASH: "No buts, everybody out of here. I will call if there is any change."   
  
HARVE: "What about you, boss?"   
  
NASH: "I'll be fine. I will meet you at the SIU in 5 hours. Now beat it! Joe, do me a favor and check on Dad and Cassidy for me."   
  
JOE: "Sure, Nashman. Anything else?"   
  
NASH: "Yeah, get some sleep. Something tells me you might be driving the "Cuda tomorrow!"   
  
JOE: "Sweet!"   
  
Nash went back to check on Julie. He walked over and kissed her forehead. This had been a day packed with emotions. He felt drained. He walked over to the window and looked out. He stared for a long time at the stars. He started going over all of the events of the last several days. Last week he would have never thought he would be awaiting word on whether Heather was going to live or die, and at the same time wondering if the most awesome woman he had ever met was going to walk out of his life! After awhile he went back up to Heather's room. He felt there was something he had to do. Nash walked in and saw Sonny sleeping in the chair. He quietly walked over and sat beside her bed. He looked at her and smiled. He thought about the first time he met her; right after she had been assigned to the SIU. Taking her hand he started speaking softly to her as she slept,   
  
"You know, sister, you've never met a challenge you didn't like. That's what keeps you going. And the harder, the better! So this ought to be a piece of cake for you! I remember the first time you walked into the SIU. You were ready to take on the whole world. You felt it was totally up to you to prove that a WOMAN could do anything a man could do--in fact more! And you've done a damn good of it too. I know you don't think I notice the awesome job you do, but I don't miss a thing. I can't let you know that, though. That would take away your advantage. This way you keep on your toes and you don't get hurt. I know you think you want to fill my shoes someday, but what you don't realize is that you're going to be better than I ever was. I know that with all my heart. That's why I know that you are going to walk out of here because you couldn't pass that up!" She squeezed his hand.   
  
NASH: "Sonny! Wake up! She squeezed my hand! She's going to be OK!"   
  
SONNY: "How do you know?"   
  
NASH: "Oh, trust me! I know!" They high fived and then Sonny grabbed Nash and hugged him.   
  
SONNY: "Thanks, man."   
  
Chapter 18   
  
One week later (at the hospital)   
  
HEATHER: "I'm going to miss you, Sonny."   
  
SONNY: "I'm gonna miss you too, Sweetie, but my Lieutenant is going to kick my butt if I don't get back to Miami. I will be back next week. You can't get rid of me that easy!"   
  
HEATHER: "I can't stand the thought of being cooped up in this hospital another day! I'll go wacko!"   
  
SONNY: "I'll call you every night to tuck you in. How's that?" he grinned. "Ever consider a career in Southern law enforcement?"   
  
HEATHER: "I will definitely consider it now!" They kiss passionately.   
  
At the airport Nash and Julie stood at the gate. Sonny was already on the plane waiting for her. They stood there in silence. Neither one wanted to say good-bye.  
  
 JULIE: "Nash, I don't know how I can ever thank you for everything."   
  
NASH: "Oh, you already have. A hundred times over." As she looked up at him, he said, "Just knowing you has made me a better person."   
  
She turned away. She didn't want to leave, and if she kept looking at him, she wouldn't be able to.   
  
JULIE: "Good-bye, Nash."   
  
NASH: "No good-byes. I hate good-byes." He took her face in his hand and gently lifted it up to his. He saw the tears in her eyes and it made him want to cry. He kissed her softly on the lips. He looked into her eyes and said, "I love you, Julie Gibson." She started crying and turned and started walking to the plane. Nash stood there, his heart breaking. He didn't want to loose her. He had to stop her. He was tired of thinking with his head instead of his heart. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he was not going to let her walk out of his life!   
  
NASH: "Julie, please don't go. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to marry you."   
  
Julie stopped and slowly turned around.   
  
"I mean it, Julie. I love you too much to loose you." They stared at each other and then they both started grinning. She ran into his arms and said, "I love you too, Nash! I love you so much!" They kiss passionately.   
  
THE END | |Bottom of Form  
  
| | | | 


End file.
